1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods of controlling digital image processing apparatuses for performing communication with external devices, digital image processing apparatuses to which the methods are applied, and communications systems including the digital image processing apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many digital cameras, and more generally digital image processing apparatuses, need to communicate with external devices such as an external flash, a global positioning system (GPS) reception device, or the like. However, the number of external devices may be large so that it is not practical to have a separate communication port for each external device. Additionally, consumers often want digital cameras to be compact.
Additionally, the communication speeds amongst the external devices may be different. The communication speed with the external device needs to be at the right speed for the external device and for the digital camera. For example, a communication speed that is too slow may frustrate a user by taking too long to store a photograph. On the other hand, a communication speed that is too fast may interfere with the workings of the digital camera.